Tales of the Chunin Exam
by Archdemon Slayer
Summary: An aer disturbance causes the Phantom Rift to send Yuri, Flynn, and Judith to a different world. They find themselves in the Leaf Village. Hearing about the upcoming Chunin Exam, specifically the fighting involved, Judith forces Yuri and Flynn to enter it after persuading the Hokage. What they don't know is that they'll be involved in something bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, for Tales of Vesperia, I've made a change:**

**The party manages to kill Alexei before he releases the Adephagos, thus the blastia are not needed to be converted to spirits and still exist. The story takes place about one month after that. Now onto the story.**

* * *

"So this is the Phantom Rift, huh?" Flynn asked. He, Yuri, and Judith were on Phaeroh's Crag investigating the Phantom Rift after aer abnormalities were reported.

"This should take us to an illusion of Yormgen," Yuri replied.

"But with the aer situation going on, who knows what will happen if someone enters it," Judith added, playing around with one of her long blue feather-like antennae coming out of the back of her head. The Krityan took a step toward the Phantom Rift, but Yuri stopped her.

"Hold up, Judy," the dark-haired man said. "We have no idea what'll happen to us if we go through it."

"Well, we'll never know unless we try," the purple-haired woman replied.

"Judith, I really think we should get a couple of Aspio's mages to check this out," Flynn said worringly.

"Oh? So you want Ba'ul's trip here to be a waste of time?" Judith asked. The gigantic whale-like dragon Entelexeia howled his agreement. "See? Ba'ul agrees."

"Fine, let's just see where it leads then," Yuri sighed, admitting defeat. He, Judith, and Flynn walked over to the dark blue portal and entered it, the three disappearing into thin air.

* * *

"Great, where the hell are we?" Yuri said, looking around. This was definitely not Yormgen. Instead of the desert, they were in a forest. In front of them was a towering gateway into a village. "I can't even find the Phantom Rift!"

"Maybe we were simply teleported to another location?" Flynn guessed.

"I don't think so," Judith replied. "We have travelled Terca Lumires hundreds of times over and we have never seen this area."

"Yeah, Brave Vesperia sure gets around," the blonde Knight chuckled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked.

"Oh nothing," Flynn replied.

"Well, it's no surprise you haven't seen all of the world," Judith commented. "The Imperial Knights seemed to always be cooped up in Zaphias Castle."

"Well, we can get out sometimes," Flynn replied, a bit embarrassed.

"C'mon, let's just see where we are," Yuri said. The three passed through the gates, but were stopped by a man. He wore dark blue clothing with a green vest over it.

"Are you three here for the Chunin Exam?" he asked.

"Chunin Exam?" Judith said. "What's that?"

"Oh, so you aren't," the man replied. "The Chunin Exam pits ninja against ninja in an effort for them to go from being Genin to Chunin."

"So it involves people beating the hell out of each other?" Yuri summarized. Judith started getting excited.

"Who can we talk to in order to enter?" she asked.

"Judith!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Well, the Hokage is in charge of the Chunin Exam, but only qualified Genin can enter," he replied.

"Okay, so we'll just talk to this Hokage then," Judith said. "Well, come on you two."

"Hold up, Judy," Yuri said. "We don't even know where he is!"

"I'm sure he's in that large building over there," Judith replied, pointing to the red building near a mountainside with faces carved into it. "We'll just ask someone there." She grabbed Yuri and Flynn's wrists and pulled the two men toward the building. Even though she was 19, she was pretty strong to be able to drag two men two years older than her wherever she wanted.

Upon reaching the building, she dragged the two up the stairs to a door guarded by another ninja.

"Hello," she greeted, trying to flaunt off her body, "is the Hokage here?"

"Umm y-yes..." the ninja replied, trying not to drool at the sight of her chest.

"Can we talk to him?"

"Uh, s-sure..." The ninja opened the door and the three walked in. At the end, sitting at a desk, was an old man.

"Wow, lucky guess, Judy," Yuri whispered.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He was trying to avert his gaze from Judith.

"Yes you can," Judith replied. "We would like to enter the Chunin exam."

"Judith! We never agreed to this!" Flynn protested. "I need to get back to Zaphias!"

"Oh, I'm sure the Knights'll survive without their precious Commandant for a few days," Judith replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Besides, there isn't another Phantom Rift to take us home yet, so we may as well pass time."

"Commandant, huh?" the Hokage said, staring at Flynn. "So, you're the leader of a division of some sort?"

"Yes, the Imperial Knights of Zaphias," Flynn replied.

"Zaphias?" the Hokage asked.

"We're from a different world called Terce Lumires," Judith replied. Flynn stared at her in surprise. "We got to your world after entering a portal called a Phantom Rift."

"We're on a different world?" Flynn asked.

"Geez, you haven't figured it out yet?" Yuri scoffed.

"The Chunin Exam is a chance to build friendships over the ninja countries," the Hokage explained. "If you three wish to partake in the Chunin Exam, it would be an opportunity to forge a relationship with your world."

"Yes, it would," Judith replied, eager to start the fighting.

"Well, if we can set up a Phantom Rift for both world, it would allow the people to travel between them," Flynn said. "It sounds like an excellent idea."

"I see," the Hokage replied. "Now, you three will need these forehead protectors to signify where you are from." He pulled out three of them.

"But they're blank," Flynn said.

"Yes, you'll need to give us a symbol to represent where you are from," the Hokage replied. "Then we can have someone carve that symbol into these."

"How about the star Brave Vesperia?" Yuri asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Judith agreed.

"Looks like I'm outvoted," Flynn sighed.

"Oh? Did you have a better idea?" Judith asked.

"Well...no..." Flynn admitted.

"Then it's decided!" Judith exclaimed. The Hokage handed her a piece of paper and a pencil and Judith sketched out the star. When she was done, she handed it the the Hokage. The Hokage looked over it. The star had multiple edges. It was simple, yet detailed.

"Okay, I'll have these ready by tomorrow," the Hokage said. "In one week from today, you must be in room 301 of the Ninja Academy by 3:00 pm and sign in. All three of you must attend."

"Thank you," Judith replied, excited to get her thrill of spilling blood in. The three headed out the building and into the village.

* * *

Walking through a walkway surrounded by fences, the three heard commotion up ahead. Going to the source, they found a guy in a black cat-like suit holding a little brown haired boy by the collar, about to punch him. There was also a pink-haired girl wearing red clothing, a blonde wearing orange and blue clothing, and a blonde girl with her hair pulled up in four ponytails and had a giant fan on her back, as well as a little boy and girl cowering in fear.

"Hey, cut it out!" Yuri called out. The guy about to punch the little boy lowered his fist, glaring at Yuri.

"Stay outta this, if you know what's good for you," he warned.

"Kankuro, that's enough!" The blonde girl said.

"Temari, just stand back," Kankuro replied. "These guys need to be taught a lesson they won't forget."

"Oh really?" Judith said, appearing behind Kankuro.

"What the- -" Kankuro never got to finish. Judith smacked him on the side of the head with her spear, making him drop the kid and crash onto the ground.

"Konohamaru! Are you all right?" one of the other kids, the boy, said. He and the girl ran up to the boy being picked on, Konohamaru.

"I'm fine, Udon," Konohamaru replied.

"You bitch..." Kankuro growled, getting up and ripping an object wrapped in bandages off his back. "You're gonna regret this!"

"Ooh, I'm soooo scared," Judith taunted.

"Woohoo, she's HOT!" the blonde boy exclaimed, drooling a bit. The pink haired girl punched him in the head.

"Quit ogling her, Naruto!" she screamed.

"Oww..." Naruto moaned, rubbing his head. "You don't need to be so mean about it, Sakura..."

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted. "We need to get out of here before he shows up!"

"First, I'm just gonna kill this girl, then we'll leave," Kankuro replied.

"Kankuro, that's enough."

Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened and their heads snapped over to the tree behind them. Standing upside down on the lowest branch was a red haired boy with a gourd on his back.

"I told you, Kankuro," Temari hissed out of the corner of her mouth. "Now we'd better hope Gaara doesn't kill us." She looked further up, where a black haired boy with a blue shirt was staring wide-eyed at Gaara.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed to the black haired boy. Sasuke seemed to snap out of his daze and leaped down to join Naruto and Sakura.

"G-Gaara..." Kankuro stammered. "Th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Judy, you all right?" Yuri asked, walking up to Judith.

"Well, of course," she replied.

"Judith, you really shouldn't get involved in fights like that," Flynn said.

"And you really should stop being such a stick in the mud," Judith retorted.

Gaara had vanished in a whirlwind and reappeared next to Kankuro and Temari. "Let's go."

"Hold up," Sakura said. "You guys are from the Sand Village, right? Why are you in the Leaf Village?"

"We're here for the Chunin Exam," Temari replied.

"So you're doing that too, huh?" Yuri commented, putting a hand to his hip. "Looks like you're not the only bloodthirsty one here, Judy."

"Oh? You think I'm bloodthirsty?" Judith replied innocently.

"Well, I've never heard of the Chunin Exam, believe it," Naruto said.

"Oh, I believe it alright. That you're totally clueless," Temari replied.

"Hey, boss," Konohamaru said to Naruto. "Those are the exams that every Chunin has to take in order to become a full-on Chunin."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? I am so there!" Naruto exclaimed. When the Sand ninja turned to leave, Sasuke stopped them.

"You!" he said. "Identify yourself!"

Temari turned. "You mean me?"

"No, him," Sasuke replied, pointing to Gaara. "The one with the gourd on his back."

Temari and Kankuro stared at Gaara, who turned to face Sasuke. "My name is Gaara of the Desert." He looked over at Judith, Yuri, and Flynn. "You three. Who are you?"

"Well, aren't we rude," Judith replied. "Well no matter. My name's Judith."

"I'm Flynn Scifo," Flynn said.

"Yuri Lowell," Yuri added.

"What village are you guys from, anyway?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, let's see..." Judith said, thinking. "Well, Flynn and Yuri are from Zaphias, and I'm from the Krityan city of Myorzo."

"Huh?" Kankuro said, completely confused.

"I've never heard of those places," Sakura added.

"Well, of course you haven't," Yuri said. "This may be hard to believe, but we're from a world called Terca Lumires. We got here by accident through a Phantom Rift. Judy here instantly heard about the Chunin Exam and convinced the Hokage to let us in."

"That reminds me, Yuri," Flynn said. "We may have a problem on our hands."

"Hmm? What sort of problem?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know whether or not this world has aer. If it doesn't, that means our blastia won't work," Flynn replied.

"Actually, I sense a substance in the atmosphere that feels somewhat similar to aer," Judith replied. "Yuri, Flynn. Try out your blastia."

"Um, okay," Yuri said. "Azure Edge!"

"Demon Fang!"

The two swung their swords, blue energy shooting out and creating a large hole in the fence.

"Looks like there is a force similar to aer after all," Judith said.

"What about you, Judith?" Flynn asked.

"She doesn't have a blastia, Flynn," Yuri replied.

"I hate them," Judith said simply.

"Then...how are you able to pull of all those strike artes...?" Flynn asked.

"Pure skill," Judith replied with a smile.

"What the hell kind of jutsu is that?" Temari asked.

"Never mind. Let's go," Gaara said. He and the other two left, leaving Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi with Yuri, Flynn, and Judith.

"You know, that is a good question," Sakura said. "What was that?"

"A strike arte," Yuri replied. "People with bohdi blastia can use strike and magic artes."

"What's a blastia?" Sakura asked. Yuri held up his left wrist, showing the blastia on a golden bracelet while Flynn pointed to his chest, where a blastia was imbedded in the black undershirt.

"So, those things allow you to attack like that, huh?" Sasuke said. "Interesting...Naruto! Sakura! It's time to go!"

"C-coming, Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who the hell put you in charge...?" Naruto grumbled. "H-hey! Wait up!" He ran after the two. Konohamaru went up to Judith.

"Um, thanks for helping me," he said. Judith bent down and smiled.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now why don't you three run along now, all right?"

"Yes ma'am!" the three kids exclaimed, dashing away.

"So in one week, we'll be up against those Sand ninja, as well as many others," Yuri said. "This ought to be fun."

* * *

**Now the reason why I had Yuri, Flynn, and Judith on the same team is because Yuri is the main character of the game so he HAS to be in it, Flynn is Yuri's "friend" and I love it when they get into fights. Plus, he wasn't exactly a big character in the game. He isn't even playable (with the exception of the large battle at Aurnion). And I LOVE Judith's love for battle. She is like the polar opposite of most Krityans.**


	2. Chapter 2

On the day of the Chunin Exam's start, Yuri, Flynn, and Judith went to the Ninja Academy, but when they got to the third floor, a gigantic crowd of ninja were in front of room 301. They saw two ninja guarding the door, knocking back a boy wearing a green body suit and a bowl-cut hairstyle back.

"You're taking the Chunin Exam, but you can't even get past us?!" the first ninja exclaimed.

"Why don't you give up now before you get hurt," the other said.

"Yeah! I think I hear your mommy calling you!" the first laughed.

"Please let us through!" a girl wearing a pink shirt and had her hair up in two buns begged. "We're supposed to go in there!" She approached them, but was punched back next to the boy.

"Hey, why don't you cut it out?" Yuri said, approaching the two ninja.

"And who's gonna make us?" the first ninja laughed.

"Judy," Yuri said, looking over his shoulder at Judith.

"I'm way ahead of you," Judith replied, cracking her knuckles and pulling Brionac out. "Don't worry; I won't go all-out. New Moon Blade!"

She charged at the ninja, swinging her spear. At the same time, the ninja threw a kick. Just before they made contact, the boy in the green bodysuit suddenly appeared between them, catching the ninja's kick and the handle of Brionac. Judith's violet eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't you think it's about time you guys released the genjutsu?" Sasuke called out, emerging from the crowd with Naruto and Sakura. The boy released the ninja and Brionac.

"So you figured it out, huh?" the other ninja said. The 301 sign changed to read 201. "Heh, looks like you pass." Another ninja, one with long brown hair and pale eyes walked over to the ninja who stopped the attacks, followed by the kunoichi with her hair in two buns.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" the brown haired ninja demanded. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and not let anyone see out skill level!"

"I know, but..." the boy replied and turned to face Sakura.

"Never mind, it's over," the kunoichi sighed. The boy walked over to Sakura.

"I am Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?"

"Huh?" was all Sakura said. Lee gave a thumbs up and flashed a smile.

"Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

"Definitely...NOT..." Sakura replied, her face small.

Lee's face fell. "Why?"

Sakura's face twisted into rage. "Because you're a weirdo!" Lee's head dropped.

The ninja with the pale eyes walked up to Yuri's team. "Hey, you three! You're not from around here, are you? Where are you from?"

"Geez, what is it with everyone being rude around here?" Yuri sighed.

"What?" the boy growled.

"Flynn, Judy, let's go," Yuri said.

* * *

The team entered the correct room and sat down in the desks with the other ninja. A while later, there was a bit of chaos near the door. Naruto's team had entered and two other teams met them. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were on one team and Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were on the other. Yelling broke out and was stopped by Kabuto.

After a bit of talking, Kabuto took out a deck of cards, explaining how he can reveal information on them by applying his chakra to them.

"Do you have any information on the candidates?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys, of course. So which one is it? Tell me what you know about them; a description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all," Kabuto replied.

"Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee from the Leaf Village," Sasuke said.

"Man, that's no fun! You even know their names! That makes it easy," Kabuto exclaimed. He pulled out two cards. "Here they are."

"Show them to me," Sasuke said.

"First up is Rock Lee," Kabuto said, making an image appear on the card. It was full of information on Lee. "Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience: 11 C-ranks and 20 D-ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In the last twelve months, his taijutsu has radically impoved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam. This'll be his first time as a candidate; same as you guys. His teamates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

The card's image vanished and Kabuto put it back in the deck and made the image for Gaara's card appear. "Mission experience: 8 C-ranks and get this: one B-rank as a Genin! There's not a lot more information on this guy, but there is this: he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude's got a B-rank as a Genin and has never been injured?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"What's the deal with this guy?!" Naruto said.

"Do you have anything on Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, and Judith?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, so you wanna know about those guys, hmm?" Kabuto replied. He put Gaara's card back and pulled out three more. "Yuri's up first." He made the card's information appear. "Age: 21. He, and the other two, are from a world called Terca Lumires. Yuri here also has a prison record to boot. He is a member of the three-man guild Brave Vesperia, named after the brightest star in their sky. In battle, he uses a katana, Second Star. He mainly attacks with strike artes."

He made Flynn's card information appear next. "Flynn Scifo. Age: 21. He is the youngest Imperial Knight to ever become Commandant, the highest rank in the Knights. He is able to beat Yuri in just about everything. In battle, he uses the White Knight Sword. His primary attacks are mostly stike artes, though he also possesses a magic arte and a healing arte."

Lastly, he revealed the information on Judith. "Now Judith. Age: 19. Species: Krityan. She loves battle. She is also a member of Brave Vesperia. One dislike she has are blastia. She is pretty well-known for her...appearance..." Kabuto blushed a bit and continued. "In battle, she uses her spear, Brionac. Her attacks are almost all strike artes."

"Hey, Kabuto," Sakura said. "How do you know all that stuff about the three if they aren't from our world?"

"Oh, I had met Judith three days ago and asked her some questions," Kabuto replied.

"Judy..." Yuri growled, glaring at Judith.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Judith exclaimed. "I thought he was just curious!"

"Well, now we have someone who knows the basics about us, including how we fight!" Flynn snapped.

Meanwhile, as Kabuto continued to talk to them about the contestants as a whole, three Sound ninja attacked him. But they were interrupted by a giant cloud of smoke appearing at the other end of the room. When it cleared, a group of ninja were in front of the chalkboard. At the head was a man with a black jacket and scars on his face.

"Alright, you baby-faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!" he shouted. "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy. First! You Sound ninja! Knock it off! Who told you that you could fight?! You want to be failed before we've even begun?!"

"Sorry, it's our first time," one of the Sound ninja said. "I gues we're a little jumpy...sir."

"I'll say this once, so listen up!" Ibiki continued. "There will be no combat between candidates; no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited! Anyone who even THINKS of messing with me will be disqualified immediately! Got it?!"

"Hmph, no fatal force? That's no fun," another Sound ninja said.

"Now, if you are ready, we will proceed to the first part of the exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return, you will each be given a number." Ibiki held up a card with the number 1 on it. "This number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated."

* * *

Yuri was sitting in between a Rain and Grass ninja, Flynn was sitting next to Lee, and Judith ended up sitting between two Sand ninja.

Ibiki went over the rules of the written test. There were ten questions, the tenth to be handed out after one hour. Each time someone was caught cheating, two points would be taken off the total score. And if anyone got a zero, the entire team fails.

Once the test started, Flynn was the first to figure out that they needed to cheat, but without being caught. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Lee looking up. He followed his gaze to mirrors hanging from the ceiling reflecting another person's answers.

'Well, I don't need to worry about finding a way to cheat now, at least.' Flynn thought as he copied down the answers.

"Judith was the next to figure it out. However, she didn't need to stress over how to cheat. All she needed was to use the enhanced vision all Krityans had [1] to see the answers from several desks away.

Yuri figured it out but was trying to figure a way to cheat without being caught.

'Dammit, if only Rita were here.' Yuri thought. He wasn't like Rita, Estelle, Raven, or even Flynn. He couldn't use magic artes! And Judy would be able to see far away. Now, he envied her for being a Krityan. Yuri sighed. If only he had studied up on magic artes when he was in the Knights with Flynn.

45 minutes after the test started, Ibiki told everyone to stop writing, because he was going to reveal the tenth question. However, he said that people could opt out and leave, since failing would mean being stuck a Genin forever. Several hands went up and the room felt emptier.

However, it turns out that the tenth question was in fact whether or not you wanted to stay or leave. So everyone left in the room passed. After he went on to explain the purpose of the tenth question, a woman named Anko appeared, saying that she's the proctor of the second part of the exam. Everyone was dismissed after she said that half of the people who passed weren't going to pass the second part.

* * *

The next day, everyone showed up to the Forest of Death for the second part of the Chunin Exam. Anko explained the objective was to obtain both a heaven and earth scroll and make it to the tower in the center of the forest withing five days. Esch team was to be given a heaven or earth scroll and would have to take the opposing scroll from another team by any means necessary. And absolutely no one was allowed to see the contents of the scroll until they reach the tower.

Yuri's team was given an earth scroll and they waited at Gate 4 to start. When Anko gave the OK to start, the gates opened and the teams rushed into the forest.

"I wonder who'll have a heaven scroll," Flynn said.

"They made sure no one could see who had what scroll," Yuri replied. "That way, it'll be a bloodbath in here."

"Something about Anko reminds me of a sadist," Flynn murmured.

"Yeah, the kind who has people kill each other in a disturbing competition without getting her own hands dirty," Yuri said. "She even had us sign consent forms so she wouldn't be held responsible for any deaths!"

"But this is kind of fun," Judith said. "You have to kill before you're killed first! It was a great idea to do this!" The two boys stared at her.

"...She kinda scares me..." Flynn said finally.

"...I know what you mean, Flynn," Yuri replied. Judith could be so calm and collected, but she was entirely different when it came to fighting. He'd rather never go against her, because she was scarier than all nine Giganto monsters put together. He kinda felt sorry for anyone they encounter. Of course, that didn't mean he and Flynn were going to stand aside and watch Judy beat the hell out of the squad and steal all the credit.

* * *

After a few hours of going around the large forest, Flynn decided it was time for them to take a break. It was almost evening and all three were getting hungry. The three found a clearing and settled near a large tree with a giant cavity in the trunk, large enough to sleep in.

"Anko said there was plenty to eat in this forest, so I guess we'll just have to look around or take down some monster lurking around," Yuri said.

"I could cook for you guys," Flynn offered. Yuri and Judith stared at the Commandant like he just suggested they jump off the top of Zaude.

"Um, no thank you. Judy or I could cook," Yuri said. quickly, breaking out in a sweat. Flynn was great at a lot of things, but cooking wasn't one of them. Sure, if he followed the recipe in a book he could put a pro chef to shame, but out here, following his own recipe, he may as well be poisoning the food. The cooking competion between the Union and the Empire is a prime example of that. Yuri was sure Karol was still trying to recover.

"But, Yuri, you've always cooked for me in the lower quarter," Flynn protested.

"Oh? So you don't think our cooking's any good?" Judith asked. She had seen how Leblanc, Ioder, Kaufman, the Wonder Chef, and Karol had dropped like flies after eating whatever it was he made. Even though she secretly thought it was comical, she didn't want to be another victim.

"No, it's not that, Judith," Flynn replied. "It's just Yuri always insists he cooks."

"Well, we can't have the Commandant laboring over a meal," Yuri said. He was getting desperate.

"But still- -" Flynn protested.

"No buts!" Judith exclaimed. Her patience had worn thin now. "I'll do the cooking! You two go find something filling!"

"Y-yes ma'am...!" Yuri and Flynn replied, startled by Judith's sudden outburst. Both turned and went their seperate ways into the forest.

It didn't take long for Yuri to find a large bush full of berries. Drawing closer, a figure stood up and turned. Yuri froze. It was a nasty-looking bear, and it was clearly pissed off.

"Just my luck..." Yuri grumbled. "I'm totally cursed." He pulled Second Star out and charged at the bear. The animal roared and brought its forepaws down. Yuri sidestepped and shot forward. "Tiger Blade!"

Yuri leaped up, slicing the bear's stomach and swung the katana back down, ripping its chest open. The bear swiped at Yuri, sending the swordsman crashing into a tree, a bit of blood trickling out of his mouth. The bear went on all fours, blood staining the earth as it lumbered unevenly toward Yuri. Yuri got back up and spun around quickly.

"Shining Eagle!" Yuri's katana sliced the ground as he completed the spin, golden energy colliding with the bear and knocking it onto its side. Before the bear could get back up, Yuri stabbed his sword into the bear's chest. The bear gave one final twitch and was still.

Yuri put the sword back in its sheath and stared at the bear. "Well, I guess we have dinner..."

* * *

Flynn glared at the three people standing in front of him, two men and a woman from the Grass Village. All three wore black clothing and straw hats. One man had three umbrellas on his back. It was just his luck to stumble into their camp.

"So, Takeshi," the woman said, looking at the man with the umbrellas. "Think he has the scroll we need?"

"Hell, Natsumi, does he even have a scroll?" the other man said.

"It doesn't matter, Katsu," Takeshi said. "He's gonna die anyway."

"Don't underestimate me," Flynn warned, pulling his blue sword out.

"Oh really?" Natsumi smirked, pulling a kunai out. She reached back with it and cut a rope. Before Flynn was able to react, rigged kunai shot out from behind, ripping into his back. At the same time, Katsu made a series of hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Spear Jutsu!" Pieces of the ground broke off and merged into a large spear which launched itself at Flynn. Despite the scorching pain in his back, Flynn forced himself to move out of the way just as the spear whizzed by, nicking his gauntlet and planted itself into the tree that had been rigged with kunai.

However, as soon as the spear made contact, it exploded, the force of it knocking Flynn forward, right to where Natsumi was waiting with a dagger and a sinister grin. The dagger sank into his abdomen and she ripped it out, blood spilling out of the wound.

"What was it you said about not underestimating you?" Natsumi taunted, filling Flynn with rage. She was completely unprepared for his magic arte that he just completed.

"Holy Lance!" Flynn shouted. Spears of light appeared above the kunoichi and rained down on her. He laughter changed into a scream of pain as the spears pierced her body and vanished. She staggered back and was caught by Katsu.

"Natsumi! Are you alright?!" he demanded. Blood ran from multiple wounds, but she was more angry than hurt.

"Get your grubby hands off of me, you perv!" she shouted, wrenching herself away from her teamate. A magic circle appeared under Flynn.

"_Holy power come... First Aid!_" The healing arte healed the wound from Natsumi's dagger, but was unable to heal the wounds on his back, since the kunai were still stuck there. He stood up and charged forward. "Sword Rain: Alpha!"

This time, the attack was aimed at Takeshi, who pulled out an umbrella and held it out like a shield. It blocked the onslaught of sword thrusts like it was made of steel. As soon as the arte finished, he knocked Flynn away with the umbrella and threw it in the air along with the others ones and made a hand sign.

"You die now!" he shouted. The umbrellas, floating in the air, began spinning and needles rained down on Flynn. He could only shield his head with his arms as the needles made contact. He was knocked him right up against a tree with a scream of pain. The umbrellas dropped down and Takeshi recollected them, staring at Flynn and the blood beginning to pool around him.

"I'll finish him," Katsu said, pulling a kunai out. "All I have to do is slit his throat."

"I'd like to see you try!" Katsu stopped and Flynn's eyes widened as he recognized that voice.

"Moonbeam!" Judith appeared suddenly above Katsu, swinging Brionac down and releasing an arrow of blue energy. Once it hit the ninja, an energy field sent him flying back. Yuri leaped out of a tree, bringing Second Star down above Takeshi and Natsumi.

"Destruction Field!" Even though the ninja stepped back, the impact sent out an energy wave that took the two down. Judith ran past him after stabbing Katsu in the chest and Yuri turned and headed toward Flynn, crouching down next to the Knight and began pulling the weapons out. Once done, Flynn cast another First Aid, closing the rest of the wounds. Judith dodged the needles Takeshi fired at her and rushed at him.

"Luna Storm!" She thrust her spear out, a green whirlwind attacking Takeshi, slicing his body and blood flying. Unbeknownst to Judith, Natsumi was sneaking up on the Krityan. The the ninja sliced Judith across the back, making her yell out more in surprise than pain.

"Demonic Chaos!" Flynn shouted, firing several Demon Fangs at the kunoichi, knocking her to her knees. She snapped her head around, staring death at the Commandant. However, she didn't see Yuri coming at her from the side.

"Fang Strike!" Yuri brought his sword down on her back and threw an uppercut, sending her into the air where Judith finished her with Luna Rondo.

All that was left was Takeshi, who made a series of hand signs. "Wind Style: Air Blade!" The air in a few spots became denser as the molecules clustered together, forming spinning blades that were fired at the group, ripping at all three of them. Judith forced herself forward against the onslaught, running at Takeshi with her spear ready.

"Rising Moonlight Havoc!" she shouted, knocking Takeshi into the air and leaping up after him, performing a combination of slashes and kicks to finish him off. She searched his belongings, finding the heaven scroll they needed.

"Glad they happened to have the scroll we need," Yuri panted. Flynn went over and healed al three of them. Eating was forgotten as the group headed off toward the tower, which wasn't too far away.

Going inside, they opened the scrolls and a ninja appeared, congratulating them for passing the test.

"I can't believe we made it in one day," Judith commented as the three headed into another room. Inside were Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Akamaru was shivering in Kibas jacket, letting out whines every now and then. Kiba looked up as he scented newcomers, panic flaring in his eyes then relaxing when he saw it was only Yuri, Flynn, and Judith.

"So you guys made it, huh?" Kiba said. "Seems you got pretty roughed up." Akamaru whined again and Kiba turned his attention back to the puppy. "It's gonna be alright, boy."

"Why did you bring a puppy into this?" Yuri asked.

"I'm sure you would have brough Repede if he was also here," Judith pointed out.

"Well, Repede's fully grown," Yuri replied. "I'm saying that bringing a puppy into this is just asking to have it killed."

"Akamaru's stronger than you think," Kiba growled, glaring at the three. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you." He stiffened and sniffed. "Oh shit, they're back."

Yur, Flynn, and Judith turned their heads as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came in. Temari stared at them.

"Will wonders never cease," she said. "Who would've thought a group of people that aren't even ninja would pass at all."

"We're able to take care of ourselves just fine," Yuri replied.

"Heh, not from the looks of you guys," Kankuro smirked. Yuri went over to him.

"Wanna fight, then?" he said.

"You're on," Kankuro replied, but Gaara stepped forward.

"Enough, Kankuro," he said. "Let's not waste our time with them."

"Fine," Kankuro replied, shooting Yuri one final glare before following the other two.

"Are you retarded?!" Kiba exclaimed. "If you get them mad, they'll kill you no problem!"

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"Wh-what Kiba is trying t-to say is..." Hinata murmured, twidling her fingers. "G-Gaara is really strong. That...that's why Akamaru's so scared. I-it was how Gaara kills people..."

"Huh?" Yuri said.

"He uses sand to crush people in an instant," Shino replied. "It...was frightening...Blood was raining down..."

"His chakra's off the charts," Kiba added. "If that guy's anything, it's trouble."

* * *

**[1] If you are finally able to get Judith's Into the Sky title and costume, the little Krityan girl says that she saw all of the Fatal Strikes that were performed. Judith says so herself: Krityans can see much further than humans, however she also said it's not so strong that she can see all the way from the Entelexeia, Kromes.**


	3. Chapter 3

For this, Kabuto does NOT bail.

* * *

Inside the tower once the second part of the exams was over, everyone learned there was going to be a preliminary before the final part. After hearing the rules, a board for selecting who's going against who appeared.

The first match was between Sasuke and Yoroi, with Sasuke winning. Next was Zaku and Shino. Shino's insects plugged up the windholes in Zaku's hands, causing his arms to almost blow up when he was going to use his jutsu.

"Now for the third match," Hayate, the proctor, said. The board came up with Judith vs. Kabuto Yakushi.

"Ooh, my turn!" Judith exclaimed happily, leaping over the railing to meet in the middle of the battle area with Kabuto.

"A shame that I'll have to mess up such a pretty lady," Kabuto remarked.

"If both of you are ready, begin," Hayate said. Kabuto made a hand sign and chakra covered his hands. Judith vanished, surprising Kabuto, but appeared a second later above him.

"Moonbeam!"

Kabuto leaped out of the way and charged at Judith when the Krityan landed, swinging one of the chakra scalpels. Judith held Brionac out to block and leaped up, landing a roundhouse to the side of Kabuto's head, sending him skidding to the side. As he got up Judith, bringing her spear down then swinging it up, taking Kabuto into the air where she leaped up and performed Luna Rondo.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "She's strong!"

"Yeah, Judy's the one person I never want to go up against," Yuri said.

"It's amazing just how fast she is," Sakura murmured. "I kinda feel bad for Kabuto..."

"She's doing very well," Guy remarked. "However, Kabuto may be a tough opponet."

"Why do you say that?" Flynn asked.

"Kabuto's using chakra scalpels, a Jonin-ranked jutsu," Guy replied, narrowing his eyes. "It's a jutsu that should be too advanced for a Genin to master..."

"A Jonin-ranked jutsu?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I have a feeling there's more to him than meets the eye..." Guy murmured.

Back down at the battle, Judith had just performed Dawn Moon. But as soon as Kabuto recovered and she went in for another arte, he sidestepped and hit her left arm with a chakra scalpel. Judith's arm went instanly limp and she jumped back.

"What did you just do...?" Judith asked.

"I just made sure you wouldn't be able to use one of your arms for the rest of the match," Kabuto explained with a shrug. He smirked and ran at her, swinging his arm. Judith held her spear out to block and gritted her teeth as she was sent staggering back.

"C'mon, Judy!" Yuri shouted. "Just finish him with your Mystic Arte!"

"He's not really giving me time!" Judith snapped back as she leaped off the wall when Kabuto went at her again, sailing over his head and landing several feet behind him.

'_Now!' _Judith thought. Purple energy balls appeared high in the air and lightning rained down around her, striking Kabuto as he charged. She held her spear out, blue energy covering the blade, and leaped up, an image of a full moon appearing.

"Radiant...Moonlight!" Judith shouted, bringing the spear down and striking Kabuto. He was knocked to the ground, blood running from his forhead. Hayate came over and crouched down, seeing that Kabuto was unconscious. He stood up, clearing his throat.

"Thw winner of the third match is Judith."

"But of course," Judith said, walking up the stairs back onto the balcony. Flynn came over to her.

"Is your arm okay?"

"It's completely numb," Judith replied. "I can't move it. Performing Radiant Moonlight took a bit of effort with only one arm."

"Here," Flynn said, putting a hand on her arm. A yellow-green light covered it as he performed First Aid. Judith let out a sigh when he finished.

"Thanks," she breathed. "It feels better now."

The fourth match was between Kankuro and Misumi, Kankuro winning when his puppet captured the ninja, squeezing until Misumi screamed he forfeits. Up next was the longest match, between Ino and Sakura. The two went at it for over ten minutes until Ino had caught Sakura in her Mind Transfer Jutsu. But Ino's spirit was forced out by Sakura's. Finally, the two collapsed and Hayate declared it a double knockout, neither going to advance. The two woke up a bit later.

Next was Tenten and Temari. Tenten lost after all her attacks couldn't hit Temari. Shikamaru and Kin fought next. Shikamaru caught Kin in his Shadow Possession Jutsu and caused her to bash her head on the wall, knocking her out.

"Now onto the eighth match," Hayate announced.

"Please be me, please be me, please be me!" Naruto exclaimed. The board read Dosu Kinuta vs. Flynn Scifo. Naruto groaned.

"Looks like you're up," Yuri said. "Just make sure you win."

"Heh, who do you think I am?" Flynn replied with a smirk. He and Dosu went down into the battle area.

"I suggest you forfeit," Dosu said. "Otherwise you won't make it out of here alive."

"I'd like to see you try," Flynn replied.

"Dosu, Flynn," Hayate said, glancing at both of them. "If both of you are ready, then begin."

Dosu pulled his sleeve up, revealing a gadget on his arm, and charged at Flynn. Flynn leaped back and pulled his blue sword out.

"You're fast, despite having on that armor," Dosu remarked. "However..."

Flynn's eyes widened and he fell to one knee, dropping his sword and covering one ear. Dosu started walking over, pulling a kunai out.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are," Dosu continued. "You can't outrun the speed of sound."

'_Sound?'_ Flynn thought, his ear ringing. '_Is that what he attacked me with?'_

"Now die!" Dosu shouted. Flynn managed to move out of the way as Dosu swung the kunai. The blonde fell to his side, his vision becoming distorted.

"Dammit, Flynn!" Yuri growled. "Get back onto your feet!"

Flynn shot Yuri a glare through the corner of his eyes and tried standing, only to lose his balance and fall down again.

"Can't stand? Good," Dosu said. "You see, I can freely manipulate sound waves using this device on my arm. That way, I can mess with your ability to even move."

"Don't think...you've won...just yet..." Flynn gritted out. He shot himself forward, ramming his shoulder into Dosu. "Beast!"

The energy released took the form of a wolf, sending Dosu flying back. Flynn picked his sword up, trying his hardest to stay standing.

"Demon Fang!" Flynn swung his sword, releasing a blue energy wave. Dosu held his arms up to shield himself then charged at Flynn, swinging his arm so the back of his hand with the device made contact with the side of Flynn's head. Flynn collided with the wall, coughing up a bit of blood. He slowly stood up, using the wall for support. But he was unprepared for Dosu's next attack.

Dosu was suddenly in front of him and pain exploded in his abdomen. Looking down, he saw that Dosu had shoved the kunai into his stomach. Dosu ripped it out and punched Flynn back, the blonde sliding across the floor and streaking it red.

'_This is like when Sodia stabbed me on top of Zaude...' _Yuri thought grimly, watching his friend trying to get to his feet. He held his sword up, golden light engulfing it and pulled it back. Dosu tried to attack again, but it was too late.

"Light Dragon...Destruction!" Flynn swung his sword out, three golden dragons appearing and ramming into Dosu before carrying the Sound ninja into the air, giving Flynn enough time to cast a magic arte. "Holy Lance!"

The spears of light rained down on Dosu, stabbing him in several areas before they vanished. Dosu collapsed and Hayate came over.

"I'd say this one has had it..." Hayate murmured before glancing at Flynn, who had a hand pressed to the stomach wound. "The winner of the eigth match is Flynn Scifo."

"Flynn!" Yuri and Judith exclaimed when Flynn suddenly collapsed to one knee, panting hard. A magic circle appeared under him just as the medics arrived.

"Hey, are you okay?" one asked Flynn.

"Yeah, just give me a second..." Flynn replied. His healing arte slowly closed up the wound. Once he had finished healing himself, he went back up to Yuri and Judith, though he was still a bit weak.

"Talk about a close call," Yuri said, placing a hand on Flynn to help steady him.

"Yeah, I know," Flynn replied.

"But that jutsu you did was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you talking about Radiant Dragon Fang?" Yuri asked. "It's Flynn's Mystic Arte."

"Yeah!" Naruto replied. "You gotta teach me how to do that!"

Flynn chuckled a bit. "Afraid that's not possible if you don't have a blastia."

"You suck!" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

'_That attitude of his reminds me of Karol...' _Yuri though, sweatdropping. '_Can't wait to see this joker's match...'_

* * *

Next up was Naruto and Kiba. Naruto won in an...interesting way. Up next was Hinata and Neji, with Neji winning. Then it was Lee and Gaara. Gaara won after crushing Lee's left arm and leg.

"Now for the final match," Hayate said. "Choji Akimichi and Yuri Lowell. Please come down."

"This should be easy," Yuri said when he and Choji faced each other, Hayate giving the OK to begin. "I got a lucky break, going up against a fatass."

Choji stiffened. "...What did you just call me...?"

'_Oh hell! Yuri's toast!' _Shikamaru thought.

"Are you deaf? I called you a fatass," Yuri replied.

"You're dead!" Choji shouted, making a hand sign. "Expansion Jutsu!" His body expanded in size and he leaped up, pulling himself into his clothes. "Human Boulder!"

Yuri's eyes widened as a now spinning Choji came at him. He leaped out of the way just in time and used Azure Storm. The energy wave, however, had no effect and Choji spun around and came right at him. He collided with Yuri, sending the purple-haired man flying.

Yuri got up, blood running from his mouth. "Dammit...!"

"No one calls Choji a fatass and gets away with it," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Kinda like waving a red cape in front of a bull."

"Yuri's always getting himself into messes like this..." Flynn sighed.

"C'mon, Yuri!" Judith shouted. "Take him out with your Mystic Arte! Or at least your Burst Arte!"

"I get it, Judy," Yuri replied. He readied his katana. As soon as Choji got close, Yuri vanished.

"Huh?" Choji said. Then Yuri was appearing and attacking, then disappearing, and reappearing. This went on for a bit before Yuri slashed through.

"Savage Wolf Fury!" Yuri shouted. There was a giant puff of smoke as Choji reverted to normal, his clothing all torn up, and laying on the ground. Hayate came over and took one look at Choji before turning to Yuri.

"The winner of the final match of the preliminaries...Yuri Lowell."

* * *

Everyone who passed was gathered in the battle area as the Hokage explained how the final exam was going to work next month. When he was done Anko went around with a box, telling everyone to take one slip of paper.

"Good, now everyone has one," Ibiki said when Anko finished. "Going from left to right, tell me the number on your slip of paper."

"Number 1, of course," Naruto replied.

"9," Temari said.

"5," Kankuro said.

"3," Gaara said.

"11," Yuri said.

"8," Judith said.

"10," Flynn said.

"7," Shikamaru said.

"2," Neji said.

"6," Shino said.

"And that means Sasuke will be number 4," the Hokage finished. Ibiki started writing on his clipboard. "Right, very good. Now I'm going to tell you how the final selection tournament is going to work."

"Wait! Tournament?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Oh goody!" Judith cheered.

"Is that what the numbers were for?! Drawing lots?!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Ibiki, you may now reveal which ninja have been paired up," the Hokage said.

"Yes, sir," Ibiki replied, flipping his clipboard around to show everyone the bracket for the tournament.

Naruto vs. Neji

Gaara vs. Sasuke

Kankuro vs. Shino

Shikamaru vs. Judith

For the final round, Yuri and Flynn fight and then the winner fights Temari.

'_Just great. I'm fighting a girl again. And the scary kind.' _Shikamaru thought miserably. '_What a drag...'_

'_Why Flynn...?'_ Yuri wondered. '_They may as well call it his win. I've never beaten that bastard at anything.'_

'_I'll more than likely win...' _Flynn thought. _'However, I'll be exhausted. Fighting an extra match will prove a challenge.'_

'_Wow, lucky break!' _Temari thought with a smirk. _'I'll be fighting against one of the otherworlders. And they didn't even look that strong in their matches.'_

'_Just great. I'm fighting Mr. Lazy...' _ Judith thought, narrowing her eyes. '_I was hoping I would get a more chalenging opponet, like that Gaara guy. Oh well.'_

"May I ask a question?" Shikamaru asked, raising his hand.

"You may," the Hokage replied.

"Alright, if this is a tournament, does that mean there's only gonna be one winner? I mean, only one of us is going to be able to become a Chunin?"

"Actually, it's quite the contrary," the Hokage replied. "There are going to be several judges for the final rounds, including myself, the Shinobi leaders, and the Kazekage, and various lords from the other countries that will be assigning your missions to you. Through this tournament, these judges will be able to make a thorough evaluation of your abilities. They will then decide whether any or all of you possess the qualities required of a Chunin. Even if someone loses the first round, they could still become a Chunin."

"So there's a chance that every one of us who competes in the final selection could become Chunin?" Temari asked.

"Correct, but conversly there's also a chance that none of you will be chosen," the Hokage replied. "The advantage in fighting any more rounds in the tournament is getting more chances to display your talents in front of the judges who will decide your fate. Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?"

'_I am so ready!' _Judith thought.

'_I'm gonna need to train hard if I will even have a chance at beating Flynn.' _Yuri thought.

'_Just because I've always been able to beat Yuri doesn't mean that this won't be any different.' _Flynn thought. _'I'll need to stay on my toes.'_

"I thank you all for your patience," the Hokage continued. "Now let us adjourn until next month."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a response to a review:**

**StarTrail: I am aware that spelling Guy's name the way I am would be confusing to Tales fans, since there is someone named Guy in Tales of the Abyss. But, if I make a crossover of Naruto and Tales of the Abyss, I will spell Guy from Naruto as Gai to prevent confusion. But it isn't necessary in this one since no one is named Guy in Tales of Vesperia. **

* * *

Judith readied her spear, focusing her sights on a boulder. She took a deep breath and teleported above it.

"Moonbeam!"

She swung Brionac down, the energy blasting the boulder to rubble. She landed and sighed. She'd been at this all day, but it wasn't nearly as fun if she wasn't doing it to someone else. Even though Shikamaru looked like he didn't have a single care in the world, he was an excellent strategist. Judith knew it would take more than brute force to beat him. She smiled, trying to imagine how Yuri and Flynn's match would go.

"Hey, ya out here all by yourself?" Judith turned to see Kiba walking up to her, Akamaru running alongside him. "It'll be better if ya have someone to train with."

"If that's fine with you, dog-breath," Judith replied. Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I was offering a friendly sparring match, but if ya wanna get serious, you're on!"

Judith smirked, shifting into a battle stance. "Bring it!"

Kiba crouched down and make a hand sign, Akamaru leaping onto his back. "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry!" Akamaru transformed into Kiba in a puff of smoke. "Fang Over Fang!"

Judith leaped back to dodge the two. She performed Dawn Moon, but they avoided the arte. She ducked as the two came at her again and performed her Mystic Arte.

"Radiant...Moonlight!" she shouted, bringing her spear down on the two and stopping their attack. Akamaru turned back to normal, shivering and letting out a few whimpers.

"Akamaru! Are you okay?!" Kiba exclaimed, running over to the puppy. He scooped the dog up and turned to Judith. "I'll stop for now. I've gotta admit, you're pretty strong."

"Why thank you," Judith replied, giving him a smile. Kiba blushed and turned away.

"Yeah, uh, you can ask if you want to train again, I guess."

"I'll think about it," Judith said.

* * *

"Dragon Swarm!"

Flynn's rapid sword slashed felled yet another tree in no time. He stumbled into one behind him, sliding down into a sitting position and breathing heavily. He'd used up a lot of energy during training. He glanced around, seeing several trees lying around. But he knew that one month would fly by. Flynn got to his feet, readying another arte when a voice stopped him.

"Impressive. I can see you're burning with the power of youth!"

Flynn looked up, seeing Guy standing on a tree branch directly above his head. '_When did he get there?!' _Flynn wondered. '_I didn't even see him! How long has he been standing there?!'_

"I admire the fact you are still willing to train, even though it's obvious most of your strength has been used up," Guy continued. "I noticed your teamate Yuri just lounging around instead of training. You're different. I like you! That's why I'm going to give you a gift!" Guy pulled out a green bodysuit, exactly like the one he and Lee wore.

'_If I wore that, Yuri will never let me hear the end of it,' _Flynn thought before saying, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept it. Thank you, anyway."

But Guy didn't give up. "With this work of art, you're skills will improve drastically. That armor you're wearing must be so restricting. With this, you can move freely!"

"I'm used to the armor," Flynn replied. "Wearing anything else would prove too much a change for me. Besides, I need my blastia. Without it, I can't perform any artes."

Guy leaped down, landing in front of Flynn and making the Knight back up a few steps. "I see. But I could show you how to fight without one. As you can see, I am a master of taijutsu. I'll whip you into shape in no time!"

"Look, I can just abandon all my training as a Knight," Flynn explained. "Some of the techniques are worth keeping."

"Very well," Guy sighed, putting the bodysuit back. "But I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" Flynn asked.

"It's Lee. I've seen you are capable of healing. I wanred to ask if you could try healing Lee so he doesn't have to give up on being a ninja," Guy replied. "I'm begging you. He means the world to me!"

"If only Lady Estellise were here," Flynn murmured. "She'd have no problem with her skills at healing. Okay, I'll try."

Guy grabbed Flynn's wrist. "Thank you! Now charge!" Guy started running, practically dragging Flynn behind him.

"Whoa! Hold on! Ouch! Slow down!" Flynn cried out, trying to keep up. He almost passed out when they reached the hospital. He went up to the nurse's desk, where Sakura and Ino were. They turned when they saw the two.

"Oh! Guy-sensei! And Flynn!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hello, girls," Guy replied, then turned to the nurse. "We'd like to see Lee, please. This man here will be able to heal him no problem!"

"I never said that!" Flynn exclaimed. "All I said was that my magic _might _be able to fix him! I never said it would fo sure!"

"Well, these girls are going to see Lee after visiting Sasuke," the nurse replied. "You can come with us."

"Will do!" Guy replied. The nurse led them down the hall and into Sasuke's room. However, he was missing. They found that his clothes were gone as well, suggesting he left on his own accord. They went to Lee's room next, but he was missing as well. However, Sakura spotted him outside doing push-ups. Everyone ran outside, trying to stop him, but he snapped at them to stay away. However, he passed out soon and a few nurses ran out with a stretcher, placing him on it and carrying him back into the hospital.

Flynn was trying to heal Lee's injuries before the other nurses arrived. He narrowed his eyes and stopped the healing arte, standing up and turning to Guy.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything," Flynn said. "His injuries are too severe for a simple First Aid spell to work. If Lady Estellise were here, she'd probably have much better luck. I'm sorry to say that I can't do a thing."

"I see," Guy murmured, looking down. "Thank you for trying anyway. But I won't give up until Lee is healed!

* * *

Yuri leaned back on the roof he was sitting on, staring up at the sky. He couldn't believe that soon he'd have a serious battle with Flynn. That didn't happen since the Colliseum. He sighed, thinking just how much of a pain the match was going to be.

"Hey, Yuri!" Yuri looked down, seeing Judith calling out at him.

"What is it, Judy?" Yuri asked.

"Just wanted to know if you were ready for the final rounds," Judith replied.

"Are you?"

"Born ready."

Yuri looked back up at the sky. "Well, I've been training, but it doesn't seem as productive if I'm not doing it against someone."

"You could train with me," Judith offered.

"Thanks, Judy," Yuri replied, picking Second Star up and leaping off the roof. He and Judith went off into one of the training areas and readied their weapons.

"Just so you know, I won't hold back because I doubt Flynn will either," Judith warned.

"Same here," Yuri replied with a smirk. Judith charged at him.

"Dawn Moon!" she shouted. Yuri blocked her spear with his katana and pushed back.

"Azure Edge!" Yuri said, shooting out a blue energy wave. Judith leaped over it and went at Yuri again.

"Rising Moonlight Havoc!" Yuri's eyes widened and he sidestepped, narrowly preventing her from taking him into the air. However, she anticipated this and spun around. "Thunder Moon!"

Yuri rolled out of the way as Judith brought her spear down, lighting following it. He went up and kicked her up into the air and following it up with several more kicks. "Wailing Havoc!"

Judith landed on the ground with a grunt, looking up as she saw Yuri with his sword pointed at her neck.

"Guess I lose..." Judith sighed, getting up when Yuri pulled his sword away. However, when Yuri put the sword back, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back. He gritted his teeth and glared up at her. "Now we're even."

"Cheater..." Yuri growled.

* * *

It was the day of the final rounds. All the competitors stood in the arena as the people filling the stands cheered. Naruto had come in last after yelling that he had been chased by 'a million bulls'. Sasuke, however, had yet to arrive and they were forced to begin the first match against Naruto and Neji.

Naruto won his match by outsmarting Neji, hiding underground and bursting through, punching Neji in the jaw. Since Sasuke hadn't arrived yet, it was decided that his match would be postponed until he did.

It was Shino and Kankuro's match next, but for some reason Kankuro chose to withdraw, alowing Shino to move on.

Now it was the match between between Shikamaru and Judith. Naruto shoved Shikamaru over the gallery, making him fall about thirty feet to the ground. Judith waited until he finally got up and walked over.

"Begin," the proctor said.

"Geez, I know I'm gonna be in a world of hurt... What a drag," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Go for it, Shikamaru!" Ino shouted from the stands. "Use a super-ultimate technique on her and take that bitch down!"(I couldn't resist putting that in, even though that's what Ino says for Shikamaru and Temari's match)

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm gonna get my ass kicked by her," Shikamaru said.

"Did she just call me a bitch...?" Judith murmured, narrowing her eyes to where Ino was sitting with Sakura and Choji.

"Ah well, enough beating around the bush, I guess," Shikamaru said, making a hand sign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Judith smirked and leaped back as the shadow came at her. At last, it reached its limit and stopped. Judith charged as it retracted, forcing Shikamaru to duck while she swung her spear. She leaped up.

"Luna Storm!" she shouted, kicking down. Shikamaru was blasted back when an electric shockwave was produced from her hitting the ground. He got up as she went at him again. "Piercing Moon!"

Shikamaru dodged as she shot up with her spear, as if aiming for the moon itself. He made a handsign, trying to catch her with Shadow Possession Jutsu for when she landed. But Judith saw through this. She used New Moon Blade, soaring over Shikamaru and landing behind him, spinning around quickly to use another arte. But the shadow had turned, heading for Judith. Judith leaped back a few times, getting out of range of the shadow.

"Not bad," Judith admitted.

"Not bad yourself," Shikamaru replied. The shadow came closer

"Too bad your shadow can't go any further than this," Judith smirked.

"Oh really?" Judith's eyes widened as the shadow didn't stop where she was sure it would. She quickly leaped back. Eventually, the shadow stopped and Judith looked up, glaring. Shikamaru had made a mini parachute to cast a shadow, allowing his shadow to move further.

"I really think this entire thin's a drag, but I don't plan on losing to a girl," Shikamaru said.

"And I don't plan on losing to a slacker," Judith replied, readying her spear. Lighting rained down and she leaped up. "Radiant...Moonlight!" She swung her spear down, producing a giant cloud of dust. Under the cover of it, Judith charged forward, spotting the dark form of Shikamaru. "Moonlight Blast!"

She spun, ramming the butt of her spear into Shikamaru and a blue energy blast erupted from it, sending him into the wall. However, he was engulfed in a puff of smoke and a log was in his place.

'_A substitution...Oh no!' _Judith though, spinning around. The shadow almost had her as she leaped over it, running out of the dust as it began to clear. She turned back around, seeing the real Shikamaru. Judith was about to take a step forward when she froze, unable to move.

"Wh-what?!" Judith exclaimed.

"Here. I'll allow you to look behind you," Shikamaru said, looking back and Judith doing the same. Her eyes widened when she saw she was caught be his shadow, which had moved through the hole Naruto used to beat Neji. Her head was forced to look ahead again and she found herself walking toward him. When the two were facing each other, he started raising his hand, Judith doing the same.

"What...are you going to do...?" Judith asked.

"I, Shikamau Nara, forfeit the match."

"What?!" Judith exclaimed. The shadow binding her to Shikamaru retreated, allowing her to move on her own again.

"I'm almost out of chakra. Too bad, really," Shikamaru said. "I had my next 200 moves planed out, too. Oh well."

"Judith moves on to the next round," the proctor announced. Boos erupted from the stands and objects were being thrown at Shikamaru, who sighed and headed back to the gallery. Judith stood there for a few seconds, comprehending what just happened, and followed.

"Now Flynn Scifo and Yuri Lowell. Plese come down," the proctor said. The two headed down and faced each other.

"Just like old times, huh?" Yuri smirked.

"Yeah," Flynn agreed.

"Begin."

The two swung their swords, clashing them and leaping back.

"Azure Edge!"

"Demon Fang!"

The two attacks cancelled each other out and they charged again, Yuri performing Tiger Blade and Flynn dodging, using Sonic Thrust and slicing Yuri on the arm. Yuri quickly swung his sword, cutting Flynn across the chest and leaping back.

"Azure Storm!" Yuri shouted, firing off two consecutive Azure Edges. Flynn blocked the first and was sent backwards by the second. A magic circle appeared under Flynn and he used Holy Lance. A couple hit Yuri as he tried dodging, gritting his teeth against the pain. He took a deep breath and shot out at Flynn, his katana covered in flames.

"Divine Wolf- -Blaze!" Yuri shouted, quickly slashing his sword at Flynn, the flames slicing at him before Yuri leaped up, shooting the flames at Flynn. Flynn sidestepped to avoid this last attack, panting and having one hand over is chest. He blocked Yuri's Brutal Fang and counterattacked with Demonic Circle. Yuri flipped over him, using Destruction Flield. Flynn was knocked back a few feet, but got back up.

"You're getting better, Yuri," Flynn said.

"You too," Yuri replied. He charged forward, using Cerberus Blast, punching Flynn three times before a fourth punch caused energy to blast Flynn back. Flynn rolled out of the way of Yuri's Crushing Eagle and got up, golden energy enveloping his sword.

"Light Dragon...Destruction!" Flynn shouted, firing the three golden dragons. They created a large dust cloud, preventing anyone from seeing what happened. However, just as the dust began clearing, Yuri shot out, elbowing Flynn in the stomach and leaping up, landing a kick to the blonde's head and knocking him down. He got to his hands and kness, coughing up blood and trying to stand when he felt something against his neck. It didn't take a genius to know it was Yuri's sword.

"The winner is Yuri Lowell," the proctor said.

"I won?!" Yuri exclaimed, unable to believe it himself. He put his sword back, allowing Flynn to stand.

"I guess you did," Flynn replied, using First Aid to heal most of his wounds.

"Hah! Loser!" Yuri said. Flynn narrowed his eyes and punched Yuri in the arm where he had been cut, causing Yuri to cry out. "What the hell?!

"Get serious! You still have another match!" Flynn replied. However, leaves swirled in a whirlwind and Kakashi and Sasuke appeared.

Due to popular decision, Sasuke and Gaara would fight first, so Yuri and Flynn went back up to the gallery to join Judith.

The match was interrupted when an explosion from the Hokage's area appeared and ninja began fighting ninja. Before that, everyone in the audience, except those who released genjutsu, fell asleep. Strangely, Yuri, Flynn, and Judith weren't affected and they went down to where Naruto and Shikamaru had gone earlier in the match. There, Sakura had just woken Naruto. Near her was a pug, Pakun, who bit Shikamaru's hand when Sakura discovered Shikamaru was faking being asleep.

A Sound ninja went behind Naruto, but Guy punched him through the wall, creating a giant opening. Kakashi appeared and explained the situation, saying that Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Yuri, Flynn, and Judith were going to chase down Sasuke, who went chasing the Sand ninja when they escaped. Everyone then went out the hole and into the forest.


End file.
